DreamSpace
by ElementalyChallenged
Summary: The world they were thrown into was nothing like any of them had ever experienced before. "Your mind is your greatest weapon" the girl told him "Everyone has power here, but how you decide to use that power is what gives you the upper hand"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**i know i have major problems, i can never stay with one story for too long! I always have way too many ideas swirling around in this head of mine. This is just a story that i thought of the other day, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW if you like it because then ill continue it, and if you don't like it.. well thats cool too :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura was nervous.<p>

She could feel herself stressing out, her heart beat was quick and her hands were cold. Beneath her skin Sakura's blood was blazing with adrenaline.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

She let herself open her eyes.

The city was enveloped in night but it shone with a myriad of artificial lights.

She was not alone.

People loitered about her in tight nit groups, cussing and talking loudly. Women in skin tight outfits walked about and tended to men on motorcycles, not one of them looked at her. She sat upright on her bike with her helmet snuggly hiding her identity form anyone that wanted to know.

A tall blonde girl with her hair tied in four pony tails crossed the distance to the center of the road. She had a white shirt in her hand.

She could feel the energy change in the crowd.

People stopped talking and began to clear a path for the group of riders.

The feeling in the air was raw and feral; it made her body sing with excitement.

The blonde girl lifted the shirt up.

Taking a deep breath she started the engine and felt it roar to life.

Beside her she heard another motorcycle start. She kept her eyes straight ahead.

There was a moment of silent anticipation.

She tightened her grip on the handle bars and clung low to the bike.

A light breeze fluttered the white cloth.

The girl swung her arm down bringing the white shirt down like a whip.

Go.

The bike shot forward to fast she could feel the front wheel lightly lift of the ground.

It was her favorite feeling; the sensation was like no other.

The motorcycle beside her accelerated and she watched him speed ahead of the pack only to spin out of control as he tried to turn a sharp corner.

She smirked, one down eight to go.

The group reached an intersection and they split up, quickly taking the route to the finish line they thought to be most effective.

She turned right, and was accompanied by no one.

….

_High above her two men stood quietly atop a building._

_"What is she doing?'_

_"Be quiet, just watch"_

…

Sakura stayed on the road for a good two blocks and then turned into a narrow alleyway.

It was true that turning left back at the intersection was a quicker route, but only if you were strictly taking into account the geography.

The area was infested with cops.

Maybe half of them would escape unscathed, and even if they did escape the cops would know what they looked like, a risk she couldn't afford.

She smoothly navigated out of the alleyway and on to a main street.

Two lone riders raced ahead of her.

Less than half, turning right had been a good decision.

Eight blocks to go and her nerves were getting the better of her.

Both of the riders were very skilled and had no problems weaving through the heavy traffic.

She wasn't an amateur herself but Sakura knew that to win this race or even get a shot at second she would need something more than speed.

She pushed down on the transmission switching into 4th gear.

The bike growled with energy beneath her and she sped forward catching both her competitors by surprise.

The race was no longer a game of who could go the fastest; it was a matter of logic and well thought out planning. She was racing with the cream of the crop.

Leaning to the right Sakura flew between two rows of cars, she was ahead but only by luck.

Her stomach dropped when she spotted the red light flashing ahead of her.

She glanced in the mirror, would they run the red light?

Sakura glanced back at her competitors, to close.

Would she? Yes, yes she would.

A massive semi truck powered forward blocking her path.

Natural instinct told her to turn and lean the bike low to the ground so that her leg was only an inch from the concrete.

The momentum from the bike kept her moving forward and she skidded underneath the semi.

Sakura came out unscathed and pulled the bike upright; a quick glance in the mirror told her the two others had stayed behind.

She took a sharp turn onto a deserted street and slowed her bike down pulling into a thick group of people.

She stopped her bike in the middle and turned it off.

A group of rough looking men approached her; she looked at the one in the front.

"I won the race" she spoke in a tone lower than her own.

The man sized her up, something she did not appreciate.

"Who are you?" his voice was deep and carried through the crowd "You come here unknown by anyone and won't even show us your face, but you expect me to give you the money no questions asked"

There was a hum of agreement from the crowd, not a good sign.

"I won the race" she repeated "now give me what I earned"

He stood unmoving and stared at her "Show me your face"

Everything was silent. Sakura did not move, and all eyes were on her.

She growled in frustration, there was no way out of this, she needed the money.

Her hand quickly slipped the cover form her helmet up to reveal herself only to the man in front of her. His face flashed with surprise.

No doubt he was not expecting a girl, especially a girl most likely still in high school.

"A deal is a deal" he nodded and Sakura pulled the cover down over her face.

She slipped the thick wad given to her into her shirt and re started the engine.

Within moments she was speeding away from the menacing group, ignorant of the eyes that watched her form above.

….

_"She's good"_

_The other man nodded in agreement "keep an eye on her"_

…

Sakura arrived home close to two in the morning. She slid her bike into the Garage turning it off and leaning it on its stand before entering the house.

"Sakura?" she heard her mothers voice from the small kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me" she set her helmet upside down on the couch and dropped her keys in it "I got paid today at work"

"That's wonderful sweetheart" Sakura smiled and walked into the kitchen.

It was dully lit and the linoleum floor was old and stained in the corners. Her mother was facing away from her wearing a pair of grey sweats and Sakura's camp shirt.

"I'm making sandwiches, do you want one?"

"No thanks" she leaned against the counter "How was your day?"

Her mother had finished with her food and turned around to face her, she looked tired. "It was okay, Mr. Tazaki said he would give me a bonus if I worked tomorrow" she took a bite of her sandwich and they stood in silence for a while.

Sakura was often told that she looked like her mother. They both had green eyes, sweet heart shaped lips, and small built frames.

Sakura was a good two inches taller than her mother, and she had pink hair while her mother sported a color best described as fire hydrant red.

Sakura had never met her father and never wondered about him. Her mother had gotten pregnant in high school and he left her as soon as he found out.

"So how much did you make today" her mom took another bite of her sandwich

Sakura pulled the wad from out of her shirt "well he hadn't paid me in months so about one thousand five hundred"

Her mom just nodded and finished chewing "Wow, maybe we can have something special for dinner tomorrow"

Sakura frowned "Absolutely not" she pulled the cash away from her mothers grabbing hands "We both know how behind you are on the bills' she lectured "and even if you were on time your working late tomorrow"

Sakura's reasoning was unbeatable and she knew it. "You're no fun Sakura" her mother pouted "Sometimes I feel like I'm the teenager and you're the mom"

They both laughed. "Well I'm going to bed" she leaned down and kissed her mother on the cheek "goodnight sweetie, don't overwork yourself"

Sakura left the kitchen and walked down the narrow hallway into her bedroom. It was small, and only large enough to fit a twin sized bed and a desk. She pulled her shoes off and crawled under the covers falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at his first class at an average time and entered the room along with a throng of students he only knew to well. Taking his beloved seat in the back of the class he pulled out an instant ramen cup and poured hot water onto it that he had heated up that morning in the teachers lounge. Setting it down on the table to seep, he surveyed his homeroom. He liked to sit in the farthest corner of every class, because he could take a nap and the teachers knew not to bother him.<p>

Naruto was a loner, and it didn't bother him in the least bit. He walked about the halls like an unseen eye. He saw and knew everything that was going on around him, but never was apart of it. Contrary to popular analogy he did not feel like a 'fly on the wall' but rather a cunning fox. Whoever had come up with that saying was either ill informed and had never seen a fly or just stupid. Flies were very noisy and people noticed them, that was why people had fly swatters, because they were so bothersome that people actually had the need to kill them. A fox on the other hand was very sneaky, not only that, but they were smart. And Naruto was smart. He did not get A's or even B's but he did not care. After all, why would someone as smart as he was work hard to get into a good college so that soon after he could work at a reputable company under a boss who most likely thought the term 'fly on a wall' was ingenious.

A loud eruption of laughter caught his attention and he looked to the front of the class. Sakura was sitting in her desk with several girls surrounding her, one was a light blonde and Sakura's closest friend, her name was Ino and she was closely followed by Tenten, a tall brunette with matching buns and a shy looking girl with long black hair named Hinata. They continued to chatter happily amongst themselves aware but indifferent to the fact that the classroom revolved around them like planets to the sun. Naruto pondered that for a moment, if they were the sun what planet would he be? Undiscovered, he decided. The group of girls was broken up by the bell and Kakashi walked in not a moment too soon. Naruto picked up his ramen noodles and plugged in his ipod.

Fourth period was interrupted by a note; Naruto recognized it by its color. It was pink, which meant that whoever got it had to be sent to the Principals office immediately. "Naruto Uzumaki" the teacher waved the slip in the air "yeah" he stood up and took the slip from her.

When Naruto entered the office the secretary slipped his note into the time stamp and then pointed to an open door down the hall. Naruto had never been in the principal's office and he was surprised by how homey it was. "Are you Naruto?" a woman with two blonde pigtails sitting at the desk looked at him quizzically. "I am" she nodded at him to sit down. "I was recently looking at your grades and you are falling far bellow average in almost all your classes Naruto" She paused and pushed a white slip of paper towards him "So I've asked one of our top students to tutor you, her name is-"

Tsunade was interrupted by a polite knock on the door "come in" the door swung open to reveal Sakura. "This will be your new tutor Naruto her name is Sakura" The pinkette glided forward and sat in the chair adjacent to his "The two of you will meet every Monday and Wednesday after school" she eyed him seriously "understood?" He nodded, a little lie never hurt.

* * *

><p>School ended and Naruto was the first one out the door, when he got home he was going to-<p>

"Naruto!" a feminine voice called "Hey wait up"

He sighed and turned around "I'm not going to tutoring"

Sakura frowned "Why not? Are you busy today? Because if you have something you have to do on Monday's we can just work around that and move it to Tuesdays"

He looked at her blankly "No I meant that I'm not going to tutoring ever" he was surprised when she grabbed his wrist "no way, I don't care what excuses you give me, you are going to tutoring"

Naruto mentally paused for a moment and then back pedaled. Okay, obviously this girl wasn't taking no for an answer and she definently wasn't someone he could just brush off. It was time for plan B.

"Sakura, I was actually thinking that we could study at my house?"

"Your house?" she furrowed her brows "is it far?"

Naruto shook his head, "no about 10 minutes when I take the bus" Sakura paused, and nibbled contemplatively on her lower lip.

"Well, okay I guess" she nodded "I have a ride so it won't be that much of a problem"

Naruto sighed with relief, it was easy to procrastinate at home, and Sasuke was coming over after school anyway, so any determination left in the little pinkete would be extinguished by his good looks.

_vvrrrt vvrrrrt_

Naruto's phone buzzed in his pocket. He slipped it out and checked it.

**From: Sasuke **

**Hey dumb ass ill be there at four**

Naruto checked the time 3: 45. He grinned, perfect.

"So are you ready to go?" Naruto glanced up at the girl, who had been busy with her own phone.

"Yeah" she smiled "You're gonna need this" Sakura slipped her backpack off one shoulder and pulled a black motorcycle helmet out.

"Your ride… is a motorcycle?" he heard the disbelief in his own voice.

She frowned at him "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No" he shrugged, and took the helmet form her outstretched hand.

"Then lets go" she walked past him towards the parking lot.

_Huh _Naruto thought _maybe this girl isn't so bad…_

* * *

><p><strong>So thats all i have for now, thanks for reading and have a good day!<strong>

**or if you're a night owl like me then have a good night :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was not in a good mood, he had gotten in a fight at school again, and he was sure that the principal had already contacted Kakashi. He cringed remembering the way Kakashi's voice had lowered and sliced though the air. _That's the fourth time this week; don't make this an issue again. _Fuck, he wasn't going to be happy about this.

_Vvrrt vvrrrt _Sasuke growled and looked at his phone, what did the dobe want now?

**From: Naruto**

**Hurry up.**

"You can't add the variable to only one side" Sakura huffed felling slightly peeved

"I just did" Naruto leaded back in his chair and pushed his arms out stretching luxuriously. Sakura turned her head to him and narrowed her eyes "you are insufferable" she hissed. He shrugged and smiled "I'm hungry too" he stood and tossed his pencil carelessly onto the small desk in his room. Sakura let out a groan "fine we should take a break, maybe then you'll actually do something" Naruto grinned and left the room.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and leaned her forehead on the cool surface of his desk. This was torture, never in her life had she felt so frustrated. She knew he was smart, she just didn't know how to harness that genius and put it into a productive student. Everything she tried Naruto met with nimble resistance. She sat up and looked around the room, searching for a possible clue as to what this boy had going on in that elusive head of his. The room was small and plain, only a bed and a dresser inhabited the room besides his desk. The walls were an obnoxious orange and his single window had no curtains. His floor was covered with white carpet and piles of clothes. Not a single thing caught her attention. She had a feeling that if she were to search through everything in the small apartment nothing of value would present itself, the thought did nothing to sooth her frustration.

She heard a knock at the front door. "It's open" Naruto yelled form the kitchen. Sakura stood and walked into the living room, curious to see who it was. The person at the door knocked again, with more force this time. "I said its open!" Naruto yelled again. There was a pause and the person kicked the door, startling the both of them. Sakura frowned and stepped around the old couch efficiently and made her way to the door. She stretched her arm out and swung the door open indignantly "He said it was open" she snapped. The man at the door was tall and she had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye, his eyes were narrowed at her. He was handsome, breathtakingly so. He had dark unruly hair that stuck up in the back; it was a harsh contrast against his pale skin. His features were structured and aristocratic, his appearance was relatable to that of a vampires. He's like Dracula, she thought.

"Who are you?" the sharp irritation was still audible in her voice. He adjusted his weight testily

"Sasuke" he grunted. She looked at him for another moment before walking into the kitchen and leaving the door open. She wanted to look at him again. But in her mind she had already decided that she was only allowed to look at him 5 more times, each time was limited to 3 seconds. If she hadn't set that boundary Sakura knew she would end up staring like a fool. She hated to admit it but she was a sucker for a pretty face.

"Naruto" she asked "what's he doing here? We need to actually get something done" She looked at him without blinking. He was sitting on the counter slurping from a cup of ramen noodles. Naruto took his time to finish and then made a mock basketball shot into the trash with his empty cup. "Sakura this is Sasuke" he said "he's my friend"

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a moment to deliberate using one of her three second glances. She indulged and shifted her eyes towards him. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. She dryly noted that he was wearing all navy and black. They made eye contact for a split second before she turned her gaze to Naruto. "Can we just finish up this worksheet so I can go home?"

He raised an eyebrow quietly surprised by her lack of enthusiasm. This was new; he thought I've never seen a girl disregard Sasuke so completely. "Sure" he replied sliding of the counter top.

Sakura exhaled a breath of relief "thank you" she said. Sasuke gave Naruto a look of muffled surprise, since when did Naruto agree to do things so easily? Naruto caught the look and shrugged following Sakura to his room. He figured if a girl could hold her own against Sasuke, she had earned a little respect.

The two of them sat down at his desk and smoothly began to work on his homework. Sasuke was slightly unnerved by the sight of it but shrugged it off and lay on Naruto's bed. It wasn't too soon after though that he started thinking about the strangeness of the situation. How did this girl even manage to get his books out? Not in the history of his friendship with the blonde had he ever seen him succumb to academics so readily. Nobody, not even Kakashi had managed to accomplish this. He frowned and slyly looked at the pink haired girl sitting at the desk. Naruto dwarfed her in size, His shoulders were hunched awkwardly to make room for her and one of his legs was squished underneath the table while the other stretched out to the doorway. She looked pocket size next to him, like a little doll with her pink hair and tiny stature. He wondered what she would look like standing next to him, probably even smaller than she did now, since he was taller than Naruto. He closed his eyes again and put his hands behind his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore, it was too weird.

Things went well after Sasuke had arrived. Naruto had surprisingly agreed to work with her and they finished his homework in an hour. He was a quick learner and solved almost every problem on the math sheet without her. A few times he had gotten stuck but it only took a minute of explanation to get him going again. He wasn't as bad as she though he was, she found herself almost enjoying her time with him. She was only bothered once because she felt that someone was staring at her, but when she had glanced at Sasuke through the curtain of her hair, he had his eyes closed.

"Okay that's all for today" Sakura chirped, closing the text book and slipping it into her backpack.

"Cool" Naruto stretched out contentedly "oh, your helmet is in the living room Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiled at the new endearment "thanks Naruto" she slipped her arms through the straps of her bag "So let's meet on Wednesday again?"

"Yeah" Naruto's face fell a little "Wednesday is good" he nodded.

Sasuke sat up on the bed and pulled his phone out "Fucking finally" he mumbled. Sakura glanced at him and he looked up to meet her eyes. Her stomach did a flip. "bye" she mumbled. Sasuke cocked his head back guardedly "Hn"

Sakura forced herself to look away towards Naruto "Bye Naruto see you at school" she smiled and walked to the front door. God damn him. She thought bitterly. She didn't like him at all, he was handsome and uninterested, and she couldn't help but be drawn to him. It was like a curse, she always fell for the bad boy. She gripped the door handle with extra force and stomped down the stairs as she left. Maybe if she let off her anger in little actions all the way home she would have calmed down enough for her mother not to notice her foul mood. Not likely, she grumbled as she slipped the helmet over her head and revved the engine loudly, not likely.

…

Naruto took his time to put away his books and school supplies, he knew there was no way to avoid the harsh and prying gaze of the Uchiha, but he wanted to put it off a little longer.

"Naruto" Sasuke finally said "who the fuck was that" Naruto sighed and swiveled around in his chair keeping his characteristically nonchalant demeanor in place. "Just some tutor I got assigned at school" he flickered his gaze to match his friends "why?" he grinned "you interested?"

Sasuke snorted "no" he stood up "let's go already"

Naruto let out a silent breath of relief, good; he had said the right thing, Uchiha's and their pride. Not in the history of their clan had any of them acknowledged any interest in a girl, they were too cool to chase after anyone. "yeah alright let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! **

**It's been a while so i figured I should write something! if you like it then you have to review because otherwise i literally will lose my will to write!**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke left the house at 6:45 and arrived at their destination at exactly 7:00 sharp. Sasuke parked the car in an alleyway beneath the overhang of an old run down pawn shop, he was silently pleased, it was his favorite place to park. The two of them exited the car silently and walked towards the back entrance of a restaurant. Naruto opened the door and stepped in first, he could already feel the heat from the kitchen warm his skin. The empty restaurant was bathed in a dim red lighting that shone down on the luxurious furniture and carpeting. Parts of the restaurant were enclosed in thick velvet curtains hiding private dining tables from prying eyes. The boys made their way to a small alcove near the entrance that harbored a tall gold table where a girl with blonde hair pulled into four short ponytails stood with her back towards them.<p>

"Ahem" Naruto coughed

The girl spun around quickly, already regarding them with the a scowl "Naruto" she snapped "you're late you idiot!"

Naruto shrugged "actually I'm on time, the restaurant opens at seven" he paused and looked at his watch "and its seven"

The girl shot forward and grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt "You fucking idiot, the restaurant _opens_ at seven, meaning you should be ready by seven" she gave him a quick once over "and you aren't fucking ready" he turned his fame uncomfortably to the side

"Temari" Sasuke cut it calmly "were wasting time, he just has to change his clothes" Temari let go of Naruto's collar and he jerked his shoulders back gaining an inch in height as to regain some of his pride before quickly making his way to the back to change.

The two of them watched Naruto push his way past the swinging doors of the kitchen before turning to stare each other down. There was a moment of tension before Temari glided towards the Uchiha until she was just inches away "you're late too Uchiha" she hummed in an undeniably sensual manner.

Sasuke regarded her with cautious lust, he would never say it out loud, but he had alway been attracted to the way Temari manipulated her body with unreserved confidence. "debatable" he shifted his gaze to the table behind her before realizing that he had lost the unspoken battle by looking away first, his eyes snapped back to meet hers.

"Really?" she purred coyly "why don't you just admit you're late uchiha" she paused and licked her lips aware that his eyes zeroed in on the movement "or is your ego too big to let you admit something like that"

Sasuke blinked momentarily drowning in the closeness of her body "you smell like an old woman" his thoughts distilled

Temari sighed and walked back behind the table "Just go get ready you fool"

Sasuke escaped the small entrance and zipped to the back kitchen where Naruto awaited him already dressed and holding an identical uniform in hand. "That woman is volatile" Naruto grumbled

Sasuke grunted in agreement and grabbed his uniform. Sasuke changed in the employe bathroom and the two boys exited the kitchen just as the first wave of customers began to come in.

Naruto and Sasuke had been working together every weeknight for a month at the restaurant, which served a clientele base of the wealthiest people in town. He couldn't remember why he took the job, but he liked working, people treated him differently, and nobody ever suspected him to be an Uchiha. The two of them worked very methodically, splitting the room in half. Sasuke had soon realized through working this job hat dealing with people was not his strong point, but he liked the challenge it wasn't often that he actually had difficulty doing something. Naruto, on the other hand fit his job like a glove, it wasn't rare to hear a burst of laughter form anyone being served by the young blonde, he knew how to charm even the toughest customers. It was no wonder he had made friends with the stone faced Uchiha.

Sakura had taken her time driving home after tutoring, and had even stopped along the way to pick up milk, something only her mother drank. To her relief she arrived home to an empty house, on the counter a note was scrawled in pink glittery ink.

_Sakura I'm working late tonight_

_xoxo_

_mom_

She crumpled the note and threw it in the trash relieved she wouldn't have to face her mothers prying eyes, she wasn't in the mood for it. Sakura sighed and ran her hands through her hair before walking to the front door to check the mail box. As per usual there was a thick stack of advertisements, a few bills and to her surprise a letter addressed to her. Who in the world could this be from? She ran her fingers over the address on the front of the envelope, the letters we're embossed, she raised her eyebrow, _fancy. _Sakura turned and walked back into the house kicking the door closed behind her and tossing the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter. The envelope smelled like expensive parchment so she made an effort to keep the paper intact as she slid her finger across the inside of the flap slowly tearing it open. The letter was handwritten.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_After months of close surveillance, you have been chosen to participate in a once in a lifetime opportunity. This decision to include you in this highly secret organization cannot be turned down, and if you so choose to attempt and decline our recruitment you will experience immediate punishment. Tomorrow at 7:30 sharp you will receive a list of orders you must follow without deviation._

_-The Company_

Sakura re-read the letter several times, and flipped it over, there was no return address. She ran her fingers through her hair temperamentally and then decided she needed to lay down. She shoved the letter back into the envelope before making he way to her bed. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought , flopping onto her bed. _Once in a lifetime my ass! _Her eyes traced the cracks of her bedroom ceiling in deep contemplation, the letter had said MONTHS of close surveillance. Sakura shook her head as if the physical action would dispel her worries.

The letter bore a deep hole of anxiety in her mind, she brought it up above her face and stared at it, dully noting that the off white color matched the ceiling almost perfectly. Ten minutes passed before her arms got too tired to hold it up anymore and she placed it on the bedside table, _i'm gonna deal with this tomorrow, _she thought, and turned out the light pulling the covers up over her head without taking her shoes off.

"Sakura!" two hands shook her ungently "Sakura it's 8:00!" the womb of covers were pulled down to reveal Sakura's yawning face "Sakura you have to go to school today" the pink haired mass grumbled and yanked the covers back up. "sakura I don't care if you have a fever of one hundred and two, you are going to school"

"no" sakura mumbled, her mother threw her arms up to the high heavens in frustration "Puh-lease Sakura!" she sounded tired already and the day hadn't even begun. The covers inched down hesitantly revealing two calculating green eyes "If you make me coffee" she bargained "then i'll go"

Her mom breathed in deep "thank you" she bent down and kissed Sakura's forehead "now get up!" she said and left the room with the door open to let her know she was serious. Sakura stretched before rolling on her side to look at the letter. _It said I would get a set of instructions _today she thought, her stomach churned with the thought of it.

"Sakura! Get up!" her mom warned form the bathroom. "I am up" she groaned and rolled into a sitting position rubbing the sleep form her eyes, her feet felt weird as she stood and she wiggled her toes making a mental note to never sleep with shoes on again. Sakura stretched again pushing her slender arms up above her head and then reached down and pulled her shirt off throwing it on her bed before replacing it with a wide sleeved shirt she had cut the arms off of. She deliberated a moment before deciding to keep the same jeans on, _whatever, jeans and docs go with everything._ Sakura headed to the bathroom and stood beside her mother reaching across her as she ducked her head down to wash last nights make up-off her face. "You should do that before you go to bed you know" Sakura swiped a toothbrush from a cup that said I Love Mommy "yeah well, woulda, shoulda, coulda" her mom turned the sink water off and buried her face in a towel "but I didn't" Sakura laughed and smeared toothpaste on her brush "you're so lazy" she stuck the brush in her mouth and scrubbed furiously. Her mother slipped the towel back on the rack before pulling out a brush and gently running it through her daughters hair "Sakura what would I do without you?" her voice had a hint of sarcasm and the two of them smiled.

"Sasuke slow down!" Naruto clenched the car door "you're gonna kill someone!" the speedometer quivered just above 60 miles an hour "Shut up Dobe, it's your fault you made us late this morning" Sasuke growled and gripped the wheel tighter as he sped the car around a tight corner "it's not like i'm actually gonna hit someone" he glanced at Naruto.

"Sasuke watch out!" he snapped his head around already pressing hard on the breaks as a motorcycle barely swerved out of their way skidding to a stop at the side of the road and then toppling off the bike. Sasuke cringed and pulled the car beside the bike leaving the engine running as he swung the car door open and ran to the fallen rider, Naruto was close behind.

"Are you okay?" sasuke crouched beside the figure who he now saw was a petite woman, probably around his age "Do you need help?" he stretched his hand out as the woman sat up, brushing the gravel off a cut on her arm, she slapped his hand away and stood up checking herself for any more major injuries. Sasuke stood up beside her and was mildly shocked by her small stature. Naruto came up beside her with the bike and kicked the stand out, cautiously letting it go before he was sure it could stand on its own.

"Hey is your bike okay?" Naruto's face was stricken with guilt.

The rider looked up at him through her helmet before taking it off "yeah I think so" Both boys froze

"Sa- Sakura?" Naruto stuttered

* * *

><p><strong>I redid chapter three, because the old one was crap :**

**I hope for anyone who reads this that they like it! Pleaseee review!  
><strong>

**THANKS!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow its been a long time, read and review please. both negative and positive comments are welcome.**

* * *

><p>"Sa-Sakura?" Naruto stuttered<p>

"Hey" Sakura grimaced as she awkwardly hobbled over to her motorcycle checking if her bike was as bruised as she felt. She inwardly retracted her original "feeling okay" response. A bike repair was really not something she could handle right now, financially or emotionally. Her mind was too wrapped around the weird letter she had gotten last night and the idea of randomly getting a list of unknown orders from an unknown company with unknown intentions at any unknown time.

"Shit" she ran her hand over a noticeable dent on the right side of her front suspension. "I can't ride it like this, I need to take it to the shop" she sighed audibly. It wasn't even 8:30am and Sakura already felt like she had more problems than she could handle.

"I can pay for the repairs" Sasukes low tone broke the beginning of Sakuras indubitably negative inner monologue, and for a moment she was almost grateful until she remembered WHO in-fact had crash landed her into this situation in the first place.

Pink locks of hair whipped through the air as she turned to glare at him. "What were you thinking driving like that on a surface street?" Her burst of anger startled the two boys, although Narutos surprise quickly melted into sly amusement. He rather enjoyed watching Sasuke, for once in his life, get yelled at by a girl.

"I said I would pay for it" Sasuke's face remained relaxed, but the tone in his voice dropped an octave.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura stormed toward him "And how are you going to get the money for that?" she eyed Sasukes shiny black car "are you some kind of trust fund baby or something?" Naruto let out a guffaw of incredulous delight, but quickly fell silent under the murderous glare of the Uchiha.

"Do you want me to pay for it or not?" He growled and tightened his hands until his knuckles paled. The two of them glared at each other ferociously, and Naruto offhandedly noticed how ridiculous their height difference was, he was surprised she wasn't intimidated by Sasuke based on size alone.

In the far off distance the trio could hear the last bell for morning classes ring. "Great" Sakura huffed "that's just great, thanks to your idiot driving skills not only do I no longer have a ride, but I'm also late for class"

Sasuke almost cussed, _idiot driving? _this girl was out of her mind, his driving was just fine, she was the one who fucked up. He almost had the notion to tell her so before he decided that he had no intentions of spending more time with her than he needed to, and something told him that starting an argument with her wasn't going to end well.

Naruto spoke up "we should really be more worried about your arm" Sakura lifted it into full view, revealing a deep gravel encrusted gash dripping with blood. It looked horrendous.

"Here" Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed her arm pushing the cloth over her cut to stop the bleeding. "ah" she whimpered almost inaudibly and Sasuke's grip around her wrist lightened but he kept the pressure on the cut. Sakura secretly fell into a nervous panic, _why would he take his shirt off?_ Just one glance at his perfectly sculpted torso sent her heart beating into overdrive, she was going to bleed to death at the rate her blood was pumping through her veins. "Naruto, walk her bike down the street to Kakashi's shop" he took Sakuras other hand and placed it over his shirt letting go after she took the hint to put pressure on it "I'm going to take her to the-"

"no" sakura cut him off snapping out if her daze "if you were going to say hospital, I cant go..." she looked away shamefully "i don't have health insurance, and even if I did I cant let my mom know I got in an accident" she glanced at Sasuke and for a moment he saw a gentle concern swallow up her apple green eyes before it developed into a firm resolve, and he knew immediately there was no point in arguing. "Okay, what do you want to do?" He had hoped to just drop her off at the hospital and go, the idea of taking care of her was bothersome, but the relief in her eyes made his offer a slightly less regrettable one. "Can you drive me to a rite aid or a CVS, I'll just pick up a fist aid kit and take care of it there" She turned to Naruto "isn't there one a couple blocks from here?"

Naruto nodded his head "yeah, Sasuke can drive you there and I'll walk your bike to Kakashi's" he tilted the bike upright "I'll show you where the shop is after school" he jerked his head in goodbye and Sakura smiled in return realizing both hands were too preoccupied to wave "thanks"

A silent minute went by as they watched the blonde cross the street before Sasuke reluctantly turned his attention to the girl. "Don't bleed on my car" he eyed his bloodied shirt as they headed toward the vehicle. _How did this happen?_ He couldn't help but wonder how this stupid girl had managed to somehow, not once, but twice in the last week be the center of his annoyances.

On the bright side, Naruto had been right, there was a CVS three blocks from the incident so the tense car ride was thankfully short. And while Sasuke continued to silently grumble, Sakura dabbled in the idea of putting on a seat-belt. Under the recent events she felt she should do so, but her hands were busy and the mental image of asking Sasuke to help and then surviving a shirtless torso reaching across her body possibly even accidentally making contact with her was enough encouragement to keep her ideas of safety to herself. She dully noted that Sasuke didn't bother to put one on either, _he really is an idiot driver._

As he pulled into the parking lot Sasuke mentally steeled himself for the tsunami of stares the duo were about to receive. He was used to being stared at, but that didn't mean he liked it, and walking into a CVS shirtless and with a bleeding girl wasn't his idea of blending in. He couldn't have been more right, the second the automatic doors opened he could feel his skin burning with stares. _mind your own buisness _he wanted to spit. They held their silence as they entered the store and headed to the first aid aisle.

The checkout broke their silence as Sasuke payed the cashier and Sakura slipped out a mechanical "thank you" before indicating that he was to follow her to the bathroom. They made a beeline to the ladies room, mutually relieved to discover that it was a single bathroom with a lock. while sasuke had originally planned on waiting outside, the idea of being under public scrutiny for another minute made him want t puch something, so he slipped into the cubicle behind her and locked the door.

"I'm gonna need your help with the stitches" Sakura dumped the contents of the bag onto the counter.

"you want me to stitch your arm closed." He deadpanned "no" she looked up at him "yes" they locked eyes waging a silent world war three in the bathroom

"fine, but if anything..." he paused thinking of the right word "_undesirable_ happens it's not my fault"

she shrugged "it's gonna be fine" her tone made him feel strangely childish. Sakura threw the shirt to the side already rinsing the blood and gravel off her arm. He watched her, taking a mild interest in her efficiency, _it's like she does this regularly_ he thought to himself.

"I would normally do it myself, but I need both hands" she turned the sink knob off and he just nodded, watching her open a disinfectant bottle with her mouth and then proceed to pour its contents on the gash. It bubbled horribly, and her noses scrunched up in a not entirely unattractive way. It was a few minutes of observed disinfection and ointment applying before she turned and handed him a needle threaded with plastic thread "okay" he warily took the needle from her hand as she hoisted herself onto the counter.

Sakura took a moment to look at the cut analyzing what needed to be done and simultaneously preparing herself for the pain "so just start from the bottom and tie a knot for each stitch, it's not continuous like sewing thread, I'm probably gonna need three" she wasn't looking at him but when she did there must have been something in his expression that prompted her next words "don't worry Sasuke, i asked you to do this"

He flinched slightly at the sound of his name"I'm not worried, just stay still" he snapped arrogantly, his tone remained angry but his touch was so gentle _it almost tickles _she thought _it wont tickle in a moment though_. Sakura bit her lower lip nervously and closed her eyes as she felt the needle bite into her skin, it was almost unbearable and by the time he had gotten it through and was tying the knot she was almost in tears. "its always more painful when other people do things like this for you" she gasped a little bit catching her breath before he started on the next one "you know?"

Sasuke took a moment to look up at her "no, i always just do i myself" she was concentrating on a spot on the ceiling and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears but she managed a weak smile "you're smart then" He looked at her for another second noticing her pink eyelashes before shifting his attention back to her arm "hn"

A little under half an hour later Sakura was examining his handy work, she had been wrong, she actually needed four stitches. "you did a pretty good job" she smiled, but it looked more like a grimace to him. "will you wrap it up for me too?" she handed him the bandage and some ointment "please?" he wordlessly took the ointment and smoothed it over her wound, taking care not to hurt her more than he already had, she still let out a low hiss. Wrapping her arm proved to be the easiest of his tasks. **"****okay... I'm done" **

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please<strong>


End file.
